Running With You
by MoarDakkaPlox
Summary: [AU] A bit of sweating, panting, and some sniffing. NicoMaki.


Running With You

Scenario: Takahashi Satsuki / Satsunyan

Execution: Divine Vengeance

A/N: Oh my Madokami. Even _more_ NicoMaki. Seriously, even I'm surprised.

Anyways, this is a pseudo-sequel to Crashing Into You, though you can read these separately. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Birds chirped in the morning air as a new day of school started. Two students could be seen bickering to each other as they made a desperate dash to their school.<p>

"Slowpoke," Nishikino Maki muttered under her breath as she ran alongside an upperclassman that was actually shorter than her. Unfortunately, said upperclassman heard her comment.

"Oi, show some respect for your elders," Yazawa Nico snapped back, making a face at the redhead.

"You took forever to get here!" Maki pointed out, exasperated.

"Not my fault Mr. Scruffykins came by for food," Nico huffed as she kept up with the younger girl despite her shorter legs.

"Still, twenty whole minutes?"

"Not my fault the can opener decided to play hide-and-seek," Nico explained with a scowl.

"Hmph."

Maki pouted since her usual enjoyable morning stroll was disrupted by this running nonsense due to someone's tardiness, all for the sake of a fat cat. Her companion did not miss her displeasure and her disapproval prompted a comment.

"I should have named him Maki," Nico announced.

"… What?"

"At least that Maki-chan would be nice to me."

A sour look and frown instantly appeared on Maki's face.

"Hmph. Maybe I shouldn't have waited for you then," the redhead said to poke back at her upperclassman.

"Speaking of which," Nico started as a smirk slowly creeped onto her face. "You really wanted to spend time with me that much, eh?"

"N– No!" Maki instantly denied. "We just have an agreement, okay?"

"Don't worry, Super Senpai Nico-chan won't judge–"

Nico's tease was cut off as her phone beeped loudly. The twintailed girl quickly pulled it out and Maki watched as the color quickly drained from her face. A look of horror slowly appeared on the dark haired girl.

"Crap!" Nico exclaimed. "I forgot, I was supposed to help Eri with something!"

Maki sighed, feeling a twinge of sympathy for Nico. She swallowed, thinking of consoling words to offer the older girl, but before she could say anything, Nico spoke first.

"I gotta go!" she said and without waiting for an answer, she somehow miraculously picked up speed and ran even faster than before.

Maki, left behind in the dust, sighed and shook her head. Pouting and feeling dejected for some reason, she muttered, "Idiot."

She lowered her head in disappointment to sigh again when an object caught her eye.

Maki slowed to a stop next to a white piece of cloth with pink embroidered on the corners. Recognizing it as Nico's handkerchief, Maki picked it up.

"Idiot," Maki said again as she lifted it before her face to examine it. She squinted at the design of the handkerchief before sniffing and detecting a faint scent waft her way.

Maki inhaled deeply with the handkerchief close to her nose as she took in more of the pleasant scent. She closed her eyes and felt relaxed from the comforting smell before opening them again with a frown on her face.

A dilemma entered her mind as she debated between two options. She could return the handkerchief the next time she ran into Nico… or she could keep it for herself. It wasn't everyday that one came across a possession belonging to someone they kinda-sorta-not-really-maybe-actually-definitely liked. She continued examining the piece of cloth as she argued in her head.

Fiddling with the cloth, Maki tilted her head. On an impulse, she raised it to her nose again. She shut her eyes once more as she breathed in deeply to get the sensation of that distinct fragrance.

As she exhaled, relaxed, she lowered the handkerchief and moved to place it in her pocket until she was interrupted.

"Hey, that's mine!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Maki jumped in shock, face quickly turning red as she realized who it was. Yazawa Nico quickly dashed back into her view as she automatically hid the object behind her back out of pure instinct.

"What are you doing?" Nico panted as she rested her hands on her knees.

"N– Nothing," Maki replied quickly, bringing out the handkerchief and extending it towards the twintailed girl. "Here," she said, not making eye contact. "I– I was just thinking of when to return it to you."

"Oh, so I didn't see you sniffing it or anything?" Nico said with a growing smile, a devilish twinkle in her eye. She took the handkerchief and rubbed it with her fingers as she continued grinning at the taller girl.

"Of course not!" Maki denied vehemently, face still red. "I was just making sure it wasn't… damaged or anything."

"Sure," Nico said, a laugh escaping her due to Maki's expression.

"D– Don't you have someone to go help?" Maki responded, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

Nico rolled her eyes. "Nozochi texted saying they got it done."

"Why'd you come back?" Maki asked, somewhat curious and confused.

"Well, I was wondering why you were taking so long to get to school," Nico explained. A smirk quickly returned to her lips as she continued, "And I came back to see _someone_ sniffing my handkerchief."

Maki, whose blush had receded a bit, felt her cheeks heat up again as she insisted, "I told you, that's not it!"

Before Nico could retort, a bell suddenly sounded in the distance, causing both girls to freeze.

The pair turned to look each other in the eye. Without saying a word, both nodded and began sprinting the final stretch to their campus.

Two students were later seen slinking into school, most definitely late.

* * *

><p>AN: Maki, you adorkable derp. I hope that wasn't too boring to sit through orz Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
